


Lost at disney

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We both got lost and disneyland and somehow stumble across each other and decide to be lost together' Au or Mikey and Pete get separated from their respective groups, find each other, and help a lost little girl find her parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost at disney

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where i was going with this but it happened and im kinda happy with it i guess  
> Edit: I wrote this a few years ago and fixed some grammar and spelling errors  
> Edited May 31, 2017

Mikey grins as he looks at the display of Donald duck and Mickey mouse through the window.

“Hey, Gerard, come look at this.” He calls his brother over.

When he doesn’t get a response he turns around and doesn’t see his brother, the only people around him are strangers.

“Fuck.” He says aloud.

A mother covers her son’s ears at the profanity. “Language.” She tells him.

“Sorry,” he apologizes to her, “I just lost my family.”

“There are children everywhere, you are at Disneyland. You can go to the service center, they’ll help you find your family.” She points in the direction of the building.

“Thank you.” He gives her a grateful smile before walking away.

As Mikey walks around he looks at all the people there. He smiles at the variety of couples there, various types of families, with and without small children, and many others. He’s distracted for a moment, looking to his side when he bumps into someone. 

“Sorry,” the man he bumped into apologised. 

“It’s cool, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Mikey tells him.

“Neither was I. I’m Pete.” Pete sticks his hand out.

“Mikey.” He shakes it.

“Do you, by any chance, know where to go if you’re lost?” Pete asks.

“Dude, you’re lost too?” Mikey grins.

“Wait, you’re lost?” Pete asks.

Mikey nods, grinning at him.

“Heck yeah! Lost buddies! But seriously, where do we go?”

“Oh, to some service center, I’m going there now, you can come with me.” Mikey offers.

“Sure, but if we see any princesses on our way, we’re stopping. Same for the princes, the pants they were give them nice butts.”

“Prince butts, I’m always down for that.” Mike laughs. “I think I saw Prince Charming back there if you want to take a detour.” Mikey gestures behind him.

“Really? Yeah let’s go!” Pete links arms with Mikey and lets him lead the way.

Mikey turns them around and walks in the direction he last saw the Prince. They walk for a few minutes, not long until Mikey points at the young man, bent down talking to a little girl.

“There he is.”

“Come on!” Pete drags Mikey up to Prince Charming.

“Hello knights!” Charming greets them as they walk up.

“Hello!” Pete says, enthusiastically.

“I was just talking to this young maiden.” He looks back down to the little girl.

“Hello.” The little girl says quietly, sniffling.

“Aw, are you okay?” Pete bends down to her eye level.

“She was just telling me how she lost her parents.”

“Oh really? I lost my brother, and Pete here, he lost his friends, we were on our way to the service center to find them.” Mikey tells him.

“Excuse me, misters.” The little girl tugs on Mikey’s pant leg to get his attention. “Will you please take me to the service place, so I can find my mommy and daddy?”

Mikey smiles softly at her. “Of course we can, right Pete?” He turns to look at him.

Pete’s eyes are huge, like he’s about to cry at how adorable she is. “You’re so polite, yes, yes we can take you with us, we’ll help you find your parents.”

Pete picks the little girl up and stands, placing her around his shoulders. “What’s your name sweetie?”

“Lily,” she giggles as she was put up high, putting her hands in Pete’s hair to make sure she won’t fall, “what are your names?”

“I’m Pete, and this is Mikey.” Pete holds onto Lily’s legs with one hand, linking his other arm with Mikey’s.

“Thank you, Prince Charming! I’m going to find my parents now!” She blows him a kiss.

He catches it and places it on his cheek, making her giggle. “Goodbye, young maiden, I wish you well on your quest, and that these two brave knights take you back to your parents safely!”

The three of them waved goodbye, and they went on their way. Mikey turns them back on track to the service center.

“So, Lily.” Mikey starts.

“Yeah?”

“How did you lose your parents?”

“Oh, I was looking at something, and when I turned around my parents were gone.”

“Hey, that’s what happened to me, I saw a display of Mikey Mouse and Donald Duck and went to see the, and when I called my brother over, he wasn’t there.”

“That’s what just happened to me!” She smiles, happy her mistake also happened to someone else.

“Hey Pete, how did you get lost?” Mikey asks him.

“Oh, well, I, uhh. Well, I saw Aladdin, and you know how he has the like.” He un-links his arm from Mikey and gestures a line down his chest.

“You got distracted because his vest was open, and you saw his abs.” Mikey laughs

“Oh, shut up.”

Lily gasps, “don’t say that, that’s a bad word.”

Mikey smiles at her innocence, “Yeah, Pete, don’t say that.”

Pete swats his hand at him, Mikey catches his hand and laces their fingers together.

“Come on, let’s go this way to avoid the crowds.”

Mikey leads them away from the large group of people. They walk around the streets, looking at the crowds of people in case any one they’re looking for is in them. When they pass by an ice cream stand Pete slows down.

“Yo, Mikey.”

“Yeah?”

“Can we get ice cream?”

Mikey stops and looks at him, seeing Pete’s puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

Mikey looks up at Lily, “what do you say, Lils, do you want some ice cream?”

Her eyes brighten, “really? Can we please?”

“Sure, why not.”

“Yes!” Pete cheers.

He lets go of Mikey’s hand and gently lifts Lily off of his shoulders, setting her down on the ground. He brushes off her shoulders and straightens her clothes.

“Hold my hand so we don’t lose you.” He tells her as he takes her hand gently.

“Okay, but you have to hold Mikey’s hand again so we can all stay together.”

Mikey blushes a bit and stutters, “uh, well-”

“You were just doing it, before.” Lily points out.

Pete holds out his free hand to Mikey, smiling. Mikey looks at it for a moment before taking it, loose in his hand.

“Come on, let’s get the treat and then we can go to the service center.”

They walk up to the stand and Pete orders for the three of them. He hands lily her ice cream on a stick, smiling as her face lights up.

“It’s shaped like Mikey Mouse!” She squeals. “Hey, that sounds like your name! Mikey, Mickey. Mikey mouse.” She giggles.

Pete hands Mikey his ice cream before taking his own.

“Mikey mouse, I like that.” He grins.

Pete takes Lily’s hand again and walks with Mikey by their side.

“Look, there it is!” Lily points to the building in front of them.

They walk towards it, Mikey taking the trash from their, now eaten, ice cream, and throws it away. They walk inside to see two adults in their late twenties frantically talking to the woman at the desk.

“Mommy, Daddy!” Lily lets go of Pete’s hand and runs over to her parents.

“Yes, I’m fine. Prince charming said that knight Pete and Mikey Mouse would take me here to find you, and they did!” She points at the two men who are now standing behind her.

“Hey.” Pete and Mikey wave awkwardly.

Lily’s father walks over to them, “thank you for bringing my daughter back, we were so worried.”

“It was no trouble, really. We were actually both separated from our friends as well and on our way here, and Lily’s a sweetheart.

“Well, thank you again. Come on, Lils, we still have more of the park to see.” Her dad takes her hand and keeps her close so she can’t get lost again.

Lily waves bye to the two of them, blowing them both kisses. Pete and Mikey both reach out dramatically and catch the kisses, putting them on their cheeks. She giggles and turns her attention back on her parents.

“Well, now what? We still don’t have our friends, and I know for a fact my friends phones are off or dead, unlike mine.” Pete sighs.

“Yeah, my brother’s phone is totally dead, so are the rest of my friends. Mine is fully charged. I guess we wait here.” Mikey says.

He walks over to the set of chairs and sits down, sighing. Pete follows, sitting down next to him. He yawns and turns his head to rests his head on Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey shifts to make it more comfortable for the both of them and closes his eyes.

 

\---

 

“Mikey, I found you!” Gerard walks through the doors to see his brother sleeping on a chair, turned close to another man.

“Pete? Is that you?” Patrick walks through the door behind Gerard.

The two men stir awake, grumbling a bit. They both open their eyes to see their friend and family.

“Patrick, that you?” Pete lifts his head from Mikey’s shoulder, blinking a few times to clear his eyesight. “It is you!”

Pete gets up and runs over to give his friend a hug. Patrick hugs him back, tight.

“Dude, where they hell were you?”

“I got lost, and then I found Mikey.” He nods over to the man still in the chair, still not fully awake. “Then we found a little girl and helped her found her family, then you showed up.”

“Okay, and you Mikey?” Gerard asks his brother.

“Oh, same thing pretty much.” He rubs his eyes, fighting back a yawn. “Prince Charming has a real nice ass.”

Pete laughs, separating himself from Patrick, “yeah, he does.”

Mikey stands up and stretches, still waking up. Pete walks over to him and gives Mikey a hug, surprising him a bit. Mikey hugs him back loosely. 

“Check your phone.” Pete whispers in Mikey’s ear, making sure no one else hears him.

He pulls back, grinning wide. “See you around Mikey Mouse.” He says louder.

Pete puts his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and walks with him out of the building, after blowing a kiss to Mikey. Mikey smiles and catches it, hearing Pete’s light laugh on his way out.

“Mikey Mouse?” Gerard raises an eyebrow. “Oh man, Frank and Ray are going to love that.”

“Shut up,” Mikey yawns, “let’s go back to the hotel, I’m still tired.”

“Alright, but you still have to tell me the whole story, everything that happened, every last detail.”

“Later,” he promises, pulling out his phone to check what Pete left him.

There’s one new message on it from a new contact, labeled as ‘Knight Pete’.

‘Heyyyyyyyyyyy MIKEY MOUSE!!! Its pete’ followed by a bunch of strange emojis.

Mikey grins and types out a message to send back.

‘Hi pete  ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ’

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos it keeps me writing!!  
> talk to me on tumblr or send me prompts  
> sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no songfics please)


End file.
